Goodbye California, Hello Maine!
by adambrody10
Summary: Seth and Ryan go to a boarding school in Maine to take their minds off Summer and Marissa. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

A new story…don't know how far I'll go with it. Thanks for the help Blinko. This is Seths POV for this chapter.

"Dad. Mom." I started as I prepared to ask them something. "You two are looking very young and healthy this evening." Hey a little sucking up couldn't hurt.

"What do you want Seth?" Man they were getting good at this.

I held up the pamphlet and handed it to dad.

"Jaulins Phatormary?" he asked.

"What's that?" Mom asked.

"A boarding school" I answered.

"What? Why? Where?"

"Maine. Raymond, Maine." Dad said.

"I want to get out of California. Make new friends, make any friends."

"You have Ryan" My mom said only to convince me more to leave.

"Gee. One friend. That's awesome mom, next thing you know I'll be the water polo captain!"

My mother glared at me.

"Ryan wanted to go too."

At the same time my parents both replied differently.

"Sure! Why not?" My father said while my mother said,

"I don't think so Seth." Oh boy.

"What is it the money? I think were covered on that." Dad asked.

"No." My mother said. "You know how upset I was without the boys this summer! Think of a year without them!"

"Less drama…." My dad started.

"Hey!" I said.

"What? It's true. You guys are always having girl trouble or something else. Anyone recall TJ?" Is he on my side or not?

"Hey that was Marissa. Not me. Or Ryan."

"Yah well it was Ryan's girl troubles.."

"Oh really? So you adults are perfect? You want to talk about drama? What about The Debutant Ball. Yah. Greg Fisher punching Jimmy Cooper?"

"Yah but.."

Nope, it's my turn to talk dad.

"Or what about Julie and Grandpa getting married? That caused some drama."

Hey, now that I think about it there's a lot of stuff.

"Or what about Julie and Jimmy's divorce? That's caused Marissa to go to TJ and OD."

My father thought about it. "You know this is all Cooper related."

"You have a point" I said. Then without thinking I said another one. "And Julie and Luke."

As soon as I said it I realized I made a mistake. Ryan had just walked in and his eyes were wide. Very wide. Almost as wide as mine were at the time. I clasped my hand over my mouth and looked at my parents surprised faces.

"Uhm…" My mother said. "What's this about Julie and Luke?"

"What?" Denial. I would deny it although everyone heard it and I could feel my face turing about 5 shades of red.

"Seth, we all know what you just said. Now out with it or you two defiantly can't go to Maine."

Damn parents and there ability of taking away something like that.

"Julie and Luke's fight. They had a fight causing him to leave the state. Yah you just think he was in a car accident. It was actually Julie with her vicious nails."

"I'm going to pretend I did not hear you lie that badly." My dad said as he laughed. "Now out with it!"

Ryan stepped in, "We will tell if you promise not to tell anyone."

My parents nodded.

"Pinky swear?" I asked.

They both rolled there eyes and nodded.

Ryan turned to me. "What are you like 8?"

"You'll see who's laughing when they can't tell anyone because **I **thought of making them pinky swear. You see that's why they call me the Brains."

"Who calls you that?" Mom asked.

"Ryan, Marissa and Summer." **Summer.** That reminded me.

"So can we go…please?

"Your mother and I have to talk about that…now about Julie and Luke?"

"Ah. Yes. Well you see, Julie and Luke sort of were sleeping together until Ryan and I saw them leaving a motel kissing. And not the mother-of-your-ex-girlfriend peck on the cheek. Were talking screw-our-age-differences-lets-make-out kiss."

I paused and looked at my parents. Mom-confused. Dad-confused.

"So Ryan made them stop."

My dad interrupted me. "While you stood back and watched…."

"Why thank you father for your input but I believe I'm telling a story. Please keep all comments to yourself until the end, thanks."

I turned around to see Ryan nodding to Dad's question.

"Thanks a lot buddy but I would have done it. But you guys are friends so I figured you could talk to him. And your better at the whole serious thing… I would have made a joke or something.."

"Carry on." My parents said.

"So anyway, Ryan made them stop." My dad snickered and I glared at him.

"Ryan you tell it. The audience doesn't seem to appreciate me."

Ryan got up and said "Yah uhm.. so I told them to stop and they did."

My dad looked confused. "Is that it?"

I cut in "No. Ryan is a man of few words, he might explode if he has to talk to much. I will continue with MY story. Where was I? Oh yes. So they stopped seeing each other. The night we came back from L.A. Marissa had to go to the bathroom. And when she was in there Luke came. He said "I'm done having sex with Julie Cooper and BAM." My mom jumped. "Out came Marissa and ran away to Chino."

"Oh…that's why she went there Ryan?"

"Yep it is." I answered for him. "So anyway Ryan gets Marissa from Chino.."

"Ryan does something helpful..again?" Boy my father is just so funny.

"You want me to tell this or not?"

"I'm sorry. Proceed."

"So he gets her and then there's the whole Julie Caleb proposal and Luke gets in a car accident and then Marissa comes to the hospital and Luke tells her he's leaving, if he stayed he would cause bad things to happen. Which was probably kind of good he left…or I wouldn't have had a place to stay this summer…. And that's it."

Silence.

"So can we go?"

"We'll think about it."

sadly that was the longest chapter ive ever made..

i've decided this will be turned into a story…I'll post when you review.


	2. Only nice when no ones around

Here's chapter 2…still in Seth's POV..I don't know if the whole story will be but I'm very positive that Summer will have many POV's. Just because I'm making this story doenst mean ive ditched best friends forever..I should be posting for that tomorrow or sometime this week.

This is pre sethalex ryanlindsay and post summerzach marissadj.

Nelly lyrics at the bottom

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You know what's worse then all this waiting?" I asked good ol' Captain Oats and waited for a response. "Your right. **Nothing.** Well maybe if your head blew off…yah that would be worse. I wouldn't have anyone to talk to then."

My parents had been discussing for about 2 hours. And so far nothing.

I put down Captain Oats and waited. And waited.

And waited.

Still nothing.

Bored with all this waiting I decided to go to Ryan.

Right when I walked out my door into the hallway and immediately heard my parents arguing.

"Kirsten he's obviously unhappy here, I just don't know why. But we need to let him, them, go."

"I can't. They're my boys, even if one not legally they still are. If only Seth had never run away…"

"What do you mean?"

"Then he wouldn't want to leave Sandy!"

"Yes he would…his running away couldn't have prevented this."

"Yes it would have! Do you know why he's miserable? Summer. And he and Summer would still be together if Seth hadn't run away. Same with Marissa and Ryan. Except if Ryan hadn't of left…you get the point."

How can parents make you feel guilty when they don't even know your there?

My dad, after thinking it over for a few minutes, spoke up.

"This wont last long. They will want to come home soon. Let's just give them time to get over Summer and Marissa."

My mother thought it over. Finally she said

"Okay. But they are going to a college close to home."

My father, knowing that would never happen, just said "Sure."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"RYAN!!!" I screamed running into the pool house.

"RYAN!!!!!"

"Huh?" just like Ryan. I run through the yard screaming his name and the most he can come up with is huh?

"Glad your excited for my news." I paused looking at his reaction, which as usual, was just a glare.

"So anyway, we can go! Mom and dad think we'll come home after like a month but who cares! We can go!"

"Wait we have to come home after a month?"

"No. They think we'll miss Newport. Yah that'll be the day. There wont be one thing I'll miss in Newport."

Ryan looked at me like 'yah right'.

"Okay, okay I guess I'll miss mom and dad."

Still looking at me. What did I forget?

"Dude you know what I'm talking about."

Okay, sure, the reason I was leaving was because of Summer. Which means I wouldn't miss her.

"I wont miss her if she's the reason I want to leave."

"No, you wont miss her and Zach. But I am already preparing for many months of whining. Yours about how you miss her, what she's doing, what she's wearing…"

He wasn't winning this one.

"Your wrong man."

"Sure, okay Seth."

Man, he won.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hearing about what happened to Ryan when he said goodbye to Marissa almost made me not want to go to Summers.

Ryan went over, with nothing planned to say.

Julie basically forced Ryan up the stairs, to get Marissa away from DJ.

So while he was walking up the stairs he thought of what he would say, and didn't hear moans.

He knocked, no answer. He opened the door halfway, poked his head in and said "Marissa? I…."

He stopped once he saw Marissa. In bed. With DJ.

He slammed the door.

"Uhhh…uhhh sorry!" he called in "I'm tomorrow to the airport at 9 if you wanna say goodbye.. Today's probably not a good time, you seem, uhm, busy."

When Ryan finished the story I of course, made a joke, inappropriately.

"Well, I guess that's one person we can cross off of our Christmas list."

Ryan looked mad, so I continued, not knowing what else to say.

"Actually two. Not that DJ was on it to begin with."

Ryan chucked a pillow at my head.

"Ow!"

"When are you going to Summer's?"

"Yah, about that. Maybe I'll just like write a letter or something.

"Oh, sure, cause that worked out so well last time."

"Smart ass..you are just soooo funny."

Man I really did like it when he didn't have a sense of humor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My hands were shaking when I was walking up Summer's stairs. Half because I had to say goodbye to the love of my life and the other half because I really didn't want to see her sleeping with Zach.

Zach's car was here but I didn't hear any noises. That had to be good since Summer was very loud.

I knocked and Zach answered the door.

"Cohen." He said in a disappointed tone.

"Nice to see you too Zach."

_And I can't keep picturing you with him  
And it hurts so bad, yeah_

He sort of smiled and Summer was up behind him saying "what do you want Cohen?" impationtly

Gee. It's things like this that make me want to stay.

"I was wondering if I could maybe talk to you. Alone?"

Zach hesitated. "As friends right?"

"Yah. Of course."

Zach left and Summer smiled at me "Hi Cohen."

And its things like these that really do make me want to stay. But apparently she was only nice to me when **he** wasn't around.

"So what's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to a new school."

And then Summer surprised me. She looked like she had gotten slapped in the face.

"But, but..where?"

Suddenly I didn't want to leave. I wanted to say I love you, but I couldn't. Not now. Maybe not ever.

"Maine"

This time she didn't look like someone slapped her in the face.

No he recognized this face.

It was the face she made many years ago.

When her mother left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

loveddd the reviews last time

keep them coming!


	3. Collide

At first Seth's POV then summers then back to Seth's.

Lyrics-collide by Howie day.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The dawn is breaking_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

Seeing Summer make this face broke my heart. I don't want her to actually be upset about my leaving. Well okay I do but he didn't want her to be **this **upset.

I sat down on her bed and she came over and sat with me.

_When I'm open, you're closed_

_Where I follow, you'll go_

"Is it because of me?" Yes.

"No, of course not."

Wait a second.

"I thought **I **was the selfish one, remember Anna leaving? Summer Roberts, I must be rubbing off on you"

"Cohen, this is so not the time to joke."

I was trying to get a smile out of her. I can't leave with the image of her frowning; I have to see her smile again.

_I worry I won't see your face_

_Light up again_

"Alright… so were going to the airport tomorrow..i mean if you wanna come."

"Uhmm.. well Zach and I have plans… I don't think so Cohen.."

She sure knows how to say a good goodbye.

"Oh. So I gotta go…you guys have fun tomorrow.. I'll see you December break I guess."

Summer got up and opened the door. "Bye."

No hugs, no tears, this seemed like how a man to man goodbye would go.

And so, I left. Out of her life, or at least out of her house.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind_

_I somehow find_

_You and I collide_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shit. Seth just left. I know he's leaving because of me. Why else would he leave? It may be self absorbed but she just knew it was because of her.

When Seth left I was praying he wouldn't come back. Because I fell on the ground and started bawling. I didn't want him to come back and see that he could do this to me, but I also kind of wanted him to come in, so he could hold me, and make everything seem better.

I don't know if I'll go tomorrow, sure I said I had plans with Zach, but I was too mad at him for leaving to actually go.

All's I know is that it can't end this way. I have to say bye to him, for real.

He deserves my goodbyes, I guess. This may be the second time he's left me but it's the first that he's had enough balls to tell me first.

I have no idea what to do, so I take out my phone.

I was going to call Marissa but I changed my mind.

I took out a note someone gave me when they left, with there phone number on it.

_Ringg. Ring. _"Hello?" at first I didn't think it was her. It had been long, too long, I didn't recognize her voice.

"Anna?"

"Summer? Wow it's been a while."

"Yah listen I wanted to talk to you about.."

Anna cut me off "Seth."

"Yah.."

"You guys still together?"

"Actually no." so I filled her in. On the whole Teresa thing, then Ryan leaving then Seth. Also about Zach and DJ.

"He said he loved me in the note but that's bullshit. He wouldn't have left me."

"God. That is such a Cohen thing to do.." she was right. I should have expected it.

"Anyway he's leaving Anna. Again. Going to some school in Maine."

"Really?Bu.."

"Yah and Maine is like always cold.. how will he stand it?"

"Summer if you have a boyfriend why are you so concerned?"

She didn't really give me time to answer when she also said

"It's not always cold. It's hot in the summer."

"How do you know."

"Summer, I live in Maine with my grandparents, well I don't live with them.. I'm at a boarding school."

"Oh god. What's it called?"

"Jaulins Phatormary"

"Oh Jesus. Seth's going there too…I think."

After a couple of minutes of questions I finally asked the question I had been meaning too.

"Anna I'm still in love with him. I don't know what to do."

"Well you've got no competition. I have a boyfriend, Jared, trust me I don't want to try going out with Seth again."

"Oh. I gotta go soon." Lie. "But will you like make sure no skank's or hoe's make a move on Seth…or make sure he's not an idiot enough to sleep with one?"

Anna laughed. "Sure Summer..bye."

Dial tone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If waking up at 6:00 isn't the most fun thing in the world, I'm not sure what is.

While at the airport, I thought about what Zach and Summer were doing, although I should have been focusing on saying goodbye to my mother. She apparently noticed because she all of a sudden said "Seth! Seth! Are you listening?"

Oh shit. "Yes. You were just talking about uhm.. politics?"

"Listen to me! I **was **saying to stay out of trouble.."

"Mom, its Maine. I don't think we'll get into that much trouble, if any."

"Just be careful" she said as she hugged me and sobbed.

I backed away from her hug though as I saw someone coming closer.

"Cohen."

And that's all that was needed to say. She hugged me and cried, possibly harder then my mother.

Wait.

Did I really have this effect on her?

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_


	4. I'll miss you

Summer took me to where the bathrooms were.

"Seth don't leave because of me. I know you don't want admit it, but I know its because of me."

"A little self centered Summer?"

"Whatever." Classic Summer Roberts answer.

"I just know it's because of me…so don't do it. No one wants you gone"

I could think of a few people.

"I bet Zach would disagree with you."

Summer stared at me, and you could almost see a light bulb go off in her head.

"Is that it? Zach? God Cohen what are you like in 5th grade? I'm with him.. so what we can still be friends, just grow up!"

I just looked at her. "Summer, don't think that everything I do is because of you. Your not my whole world, and so if I run away it's not going to be about you, don't flatter yourself." Oh god. Did I just say that?

She ran into the girls room crying.

Shit I did.

Oh man, I looked at my clock, I have 20 minutes to sort this out.

So I ran after her, yes, into the girls bathroom.

"Cohen! What are you doing in here! GET OUT!"

Not exactly rolling out the welcome wagon, but at least she was talking to me, well screaming at me.

All the other girls ran out.

"Summer, can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Alright, so I didn't mean to say that like that but what did you want me to say? That I was leaving because of you? That I still loved you and didn't want to see you with another guy? You would run out crying either way. Nothing I do anymore will make you happy and I'm sorry, I really am. So have Zach make you happy, and it will be easier on you two if I'm not here, to stand in the way."

"But I want you here. Your one of my best friends."

Bull.

"Can you really say that with a straight face? You ignore me in the halls, yell at me and make fun of me when your with Zach, your really only nice to me when no ones around."

Oh shit. She's crying again.

"I… I wish you never left." Don't we all?

I didn't think sarcasm would help me right now so I just sat down, took her in my arms, and said "Me too."

She buried her face in my chest and started bawling. Great, this is how I'm leaving?

Then all of a sudden she stopped. She looked up, placed a hand on my cheek and slowly kissed me. Then Marissa walked in.

Boy would Captain Oats and I have something to talk about later.

"Oh, uhm, hey guys? I'll come back later."

"Shit. Shit. Shit shit shit!" Summer yelled.

"I'm sorry Cohen, just don't tell anyone okay?"

I nodded my head no, and then, as if her best friend catching us didn't affect her, she kissed me again.

"Please don't go Seth. I need you."

"No you don't. You can do so much better then me. You need someone who you can trust, who won't leave you, who you can love. You need Zach."

"I cant love Zach. I loved you." Loved, not love, loved.

I looked at my watch.

"I gotta go Summer."

And what did Summer do? She started crying.

"Summmerrr." I pleaded. "Stop crying. For me? I don't want to leave you like this."

"Then don't."

"I have to. Someday I'll come back, and maybe you'll be able to forgive me. But not now, I know you hate me deep inside for leaving you, and probably more now for doing it again."

She mumbled something.

"What?"

"I don't hate you."

I smiled, and gave her a hug.

Then I got up, and she wrapped her arms around me.

I gave her a peck on the forehead, and we left the bathroom.

And then, as I got ready to board, Summer gave me something.

She handed me Princess Sparkles.

I looked down at her, why was she giving me one of her favorite items?

She smiled at me and I reached into my backpack.

In the front pocket lay Captain Oats.

I took him out, whispered to him to look out for Summer, and gave him her.

Only to Summer would I ever give Captain Oats.

She flashed me a big grin and hugged me, whispering in me ear to take care of Princess Sparkles.

I said I would, and to take care of Captain Oats.

"Yah, he'll be watching you."

She laughed. "Well I guess I'll turn his head if I decide to have sex with random guys."

"Yah well incase I have a hooker over one night, I'll make sure Princess Sparkles isn't in the room."

She slapped my chest and hugged me again.

"I'll miss you Cohen. If you forget to visit I'll kill you."

"Why wouldn't I visit? Doesn't everyone enjoy a nice long trip across the country?"

She rolled her eyes.

"I'll miss you too."

And that was it. I then got on the machine that would take me thousands of miles away from the only one I wanted to be with.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
That was the hardest thing I've ever done

Saying goodbye to her.

And no I don't mean my mother.

And after a painfully long ride, here we were.

I woke up Ryan, who sleeps on planes to keep his mind off the fact we were thousands of feet in the air.

I stepped out, shocked that it wasn't freezing. It is September, god I'm an idiot.

We went to the nearest bus station, and got a ride to Jaulins Phatormary.

"Where is it again?" I asked Ryan

"Raymond."

I read a sign above us. We were in South Portland. I hope it wasn't too long, I already had jet lag and didn't want to sit for a while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well it was a while. I didn't keep track of time but it felt like forever.

I looked around, trees everywhere.

I turned to Ryan

" We are not in Kansas anymore."

Ryan shook his head no.

We got off the bus and walked into Jaulins Phatormary.

And who was the first person I saw there?

Anna Stern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Next chapter- don't know when I'll be posting…when a good idea comes I guess..

I wont just be focusing on Seth and Ryan at the school…I'll be going back to Newport—at Summer and Marissa and Kirsten and Sandy, showing what life is like without the boys.

Just to let you all know, I'm not having Anna being attracted to Seth and vice versa. Anna will be one of Seth's closest friends though.

That doesn't mean there wont be other girls entering Seth's life…

Bum bum bum.


	5. Call me

Okay, just wanted to let everyone know that the last chapter was Seth and Summer's goodbyes, and this chapter will be Ryan and Marissa. I will try not to make it all about Seth and Summer but I'm not great at writing Ryan and Marissa, but I will try.

Ryan's POV this chapter-to start

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have got to have the worst timing ever.

Marissa called me after, apologizing for what I had seen but it didn't take away from the fact that I did see it.

The one thing that was close to keeping me here was screwing another guy. So yah, we're out of here.

This morning I looked around the pool house, trying to create a mental picture of it in my head. But I figured Seth and I would screw up somehow, so we'll be back pretty soon.

Just as I was packing the last of my wife beaters, my cell phone rang.

I answered to hear a familiar voice.

My mothers.

"Mom?"

"Hi Ry. I'll be in town tomorrow, and I wanted to see you."

"Mom, I'm leaving. For Maine-to go to school."

"Wow! Are you graduating already?"

What a mother.

"Boarding school"

"Oh! Right, well you have fun."

"Bye."

At least she was a little close to my age. On my eighth birthday, she got me a cake that said Happy 12th Birthday Ryan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally our plane was almost boarding.

I said goodbye to Kirsten and Sandy first, and they told me to watch out for Seth. As Kirsten was saying goodbye to him, Summer came in. They didn't know it but we all watched as they went over to where the bathrooms were. We saw Seth say something to Summer and then she went running into the bathroom, crying. And what did Seth do? Stay back and wait? No, he went right in after her.

"Oh boy." Marissa said.

Then I motioned for Marissa to follow me.

We went over to a bench, where no one was.

"I just wanted to say that I'll miss you." I wasn't that great with words, so I decided to keep it simple.

But apparently Marissa had other ideas.

"Why are you leaving?"

"Basically, to watch over Seth. And I don't think you even have to ask why he's leaving."

"Summer?"

"Yah."

It was quiet for a moment, and then I opened my backpack.

"Here, I uhm, got you something."

I handed her the CD I burned, with all the songs I figured she would like.

On the cover was a picture of Marissa, Seth, Summer and I that Kirsten had blown up.

"Aww! Thank you!" she said as she hugged me.

Then she got out a picture of her and me at cotillion.

"Thanks."

"Sorry about yesterday by the way."

"Yah, its okay."

We just sat there for a few minutes.

"Well, I should probably go check on Summer, see if she's okay."

"Alright."

I went over to Kirsten and Sandy, who were discussing Seth.

"I bet she's yelling at him" Sandy said.

"I bet she's crying her eyes out." Kirsten said.

"Seth and Summer? I bet their making out!" I said.

"Ryan!" Kirsten exclaimed.

"What? It is like them…."

Just then Marissa came out, with a red face.

"What happened?"

"I walked in on Seth and Summer making out."

"Man, you are good." Sandy said

"So what are they back together?" Kirsten asked.

"Most likely no, that was probably just a goodbye" Marissa said

Sandy laughed "Kirsten? We must be old. In my day a goodbye to a friend was a handshake, or maybe a hug."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marissa's POV

Ryan and Seth were about to board.

I kissed Ryan on the cheek and hugged him.

"Call okay? Don't forget about us…in the first few weeks anyway."

He smiled. "I will. Bye Marissa."

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan POV

And so, Seth beside me, I flew thousands of miles away from the only one I wanted to be with.


	6. Old friends reunite

I know it's been a while, sorry about that

Seth's POV-for now.

Blinky-thanks for the help

-

"Anna?" Was it really her?

"Well, look who finally found me." Yep, it was.

Ryan gave her a nod and I went over to give a small hug.

After about 10 minutes of explaining and catching up, we went to my room.

-

"Anna, I don't know if you still stand by your 'someday we'll be right for each other' theory but I don't really feel like giving 'us' a shot right now."

"Summer?" she asked as she took a bite of her apple.

I sighed. "Who else?"

"Well, for you, no one."

"Thanks." Hey, she was right.

"I don't want to anyway. For your information I am currently unavailable."

"Oh, and who is this lucky man?"

"Jared. Jared Shihed"

"Shihed? That's an awkward na…Your boyfriends last name is shit head?"

"Oh god. Only you would think of that."

"You cannot tell me you haven't thought of that."

"Maybe but at least I didn't say it out loud"

Shit head. That's priceless.

"So, how long have you and shit head been dating?"

She glared at me and said "3 months."

"Yah well me and Summer are over, you see I.."

"Summer and I, and I already know. I talked to her."

"You just saved about 10 minutes of talking."

"Tell me about it. Summer sure can talk."

"And so can I, speaking of which, I would like to. And surprise! It's mostly about me."

Anna rolled her eyes. "I wouldn't expect any less"

-  
Sooo sorry about the wait, and that its super short. But since I haven't posted in 17 days and have 1 minute before I have to shower, I figured I'd end it there. I'll tryyy to post soon, and it will be longer


	7. Female Bonding

Hey, would you look at this! A post.

-

Ring. Ring. Ring.

_come on, pick up._

"Hello?"

"Summer! This is Kirsten..Cohen."

"Hey. Uhm what's up?"

"Missing the boys, I know its only been 5 hours but I don't think I can last five more."

"Oh."

"I was wondering what you were doing? Sandy, although comforting, is a guy. And he's not really helping me cope."

"Sure, Zach just left so I'm free."

"Great, I'll see you in…?"

"15 minutes" Summer finished for her.

"Hey bring Marissa, she may need some company too."

"Probably, DJ just left town. And right now she's looking for any excuse to get away from Julie and Caleb."

"I've been trying that my whole life."

-  
Sandy opened the door, not expecting visitors.

"Summer, Marissa! You know you just missed Seth and Ryan. They'll be back.." checks his watch "in 2 months. Your welcome to wait though."

They laughed "We're actually here for Kirsten."

Kirsten came in "Hi girls. I rented Pretty Woman, want to watch?"

"A hooker falling in love with a rich guy? The love story of our time!" Marissa said.

"I'll make popcorn." Sandy offered.

"Sorry sweetie, girls only."

"Fine, I'm keeping the popcorn."

-

After the movie…

"Kirsten? Do you think we could stay? Mom's in Paris and Caleb kind of creeps me out-no offence."

"Hey, none taken. I've heard that from everyone. Neighbors, friends, friends parents…. So sure! You guys stay here all you want, we have many more movies, and I know where Sandy hides the good snacks."

-

Summer woke up to her phone vibrating

"Hello?" Summer asked barley awake.

"Summer! Where are you?"

"Oh, hi dad. I'm at the Cohen's."

"What! I thought you broke up with that Seth boy. Come home right now!"

Summer started crying "Seth's not here. He's thousands of miles away and I'm here, trying to get over him with his mother. But thanks for caring a little about my life."

"Summer, I.. I.."

"Bye." She said as she snapped her phone shut.

Then the Cohen house phone rang.

Since she was the only one up, she went over to get it.

"Hi."

"Summer? Did I call the wrong number?"

"Seth. No, you didn't. I'm here with Marissa and your mom."

"Wow. You and my mom hanging out. That's awkward."

"Do you want her Cohen? Cause I think she's asleep."

"Did you stay up late doing facials? Painting toe nails?"

"Funny. No but it is early."

After a moment, Seth got up the courage to ask

"How are things with Zach?"

"Okay, he spends a lot of time with this girl who went to his old school. They have 'a lot of time to catch up on' or so he puts it."

"Oh."

"How's Anna?"

"Good. She says hi."

Even though she knew, she asked anyway

"Are you two…"

"No, she's got shit head."

"Excuse me?"

"Long story—Ow! Sorry, I wont call him that..when your around."

Kirsten got up

"Summer? Who are you talking to?"

Summer turned back to the phone

"Cohen, your moms up. Here she is." As she passed the phone to Kirsten.

Summer walked back to the couch, wishing she said goodbye.

This was gonna be a long 2 months.


	8. Dare

Making up for the month in which I didn't post…

Seth's POV- big surprise.

Big thank you to blinky, who I owe credit to

-

"Seth, it's just a little dare." Thank you Anna.

"Yah Seth, stop being a little bitch." You know, I didn't like this Anthony kid since the moment I saw him.

"_Hey. Either come in or beat it, your letting in the cold."_

"_Dude, were in a boarding school, this isn't the front door you know."_

"_Whatever. And who are you?" _

"_Seth, and this is Ryan. We sorta live here. You know in this room. Which sort of leads me to my next question. Why are you in my room, and who are you?"_

"_That was two questions, roomie."  
_

"_Roomie? We don't have a.."_

"_You do now." He said as he pointed to himself "Anthony."_

Anthony is pretty much an old Ryan Atwood with more attitude. If that's possible.

So why would I expect a Friday night with him and Ryan and Anna to be normal?

"_Seth!" Anna called as she let herself in. "I rented scream."_

"_Ahh.. a little Courtney Cox!"_

"_Cute. Now where's Ryan and Anthony, they should watch too."_

"_Right here actually."_

_After the movie started, Ryan of course was practically peeing his pants he was so scared._

_We were only at the part where Drew gets hung from the tree._

"_Ahh!" I screamed_

_Okay, maybe I was a little scared._

"_Seth, that's totally fake. Baby." _

"_Hey, I'm not scared, that just…startled me."_

"_This is boring, I have something better in mind."_

"_What would that be? Stealing a car?" I looked at Ryan "No offense."_

_He shrugged it off._

"_Close. Why don't you show us your not a baby."_

"_What do you have in mind?" whatever it was, it wouldn't be good._

"_Go break into a house. And get something in it to prove you did."_

"_What? That's crazy."_

"_Come on Seth, I've done things like this a lot of times. It's easy." Easy for him to say. _

"_Seth it's just a little dare." Thank you Anna._

"Anthony, this is stupid. It's way past curfew, and I cant break into someone's house."

"Well Seth, me and Ryan can go do it, and you can stay here with Anna and curl your hair and paint your nails. Or you can be a man and do this."

"It's just, what if I get caught?"

"Seth, are you telling me you've never been in trouble?" Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. So much to learn.

"Well, there was the whole Model Home thing. And Las Vegas. And that first night you came here my mom was pretty pissed at me for getting in a fight. Yah and there was this time when I got arrested."

"What?" Ryan, Anna and Anthony asked at the same time.

"Well, it's kind of a long story… actually its not and we have time!"

"Hey no stalling!" Anthony said.

"They want to hear, they will hear."

_A 13 year old Seth walked into the jewelry store._

"_Hi, I'm here to pick up for Seth Cohen."_

_The woman he was talking to got him his watch. Then she said she would be right back, she had to check something in the back._

_Seth turned to walk out. _

_Seth was here for father's day. He had saved up allowance for 6 months for this watch. And boy was it expensive_

_He then saw two boys walk in. So he stopped walking._

_One was his age, and one looked older._

_The older one quietly went to the back desk and opened up the cabinets. He grabbed what looked to be like the most expensive watch there._

_The younger brother looked at Seth and held a finger to his lips. _

_Seth, who had too many experiences with getting beat up, stayed quiet._

_The younger one seemed to of heard the woman coming back for he panicked._

_Just as Seth was leaving, the young boy threw the watch at Seth, which triggered the alarm._

"_Hurry Ryan! She's coming!"_

"_Okay Trey."_

"I can't remember there names. One was Ryan, Hey! That's weird! And the other was an interesting name. I just can't put my finger on it."

Ryan was sweating bullets.

"You okay Ryan? Anyway, the when I walked out I heard the older one say where's the watch. I guess Ryan panicked. So the police came, but my dad got me out of that jam. He asked why I would steal a watch when I had just bought an even nicer one. The judge let me off on a warning."

"Oh, uhm that's interesting. Why don't you go now!" what's up with him.

"Trey! That was it the brothers name was…" Holy shit!

"No way. No, it couldn't be you! It wasn't you, was it?"

Anthony, of course had to say something "Looks like this night just got interesting."

"Sorry man, I didn't know you!"

"No, no, NO! Are you telling me YOU'RE the reason I lost comic books and video games for a month! Do you know WHY I got Captain Oats? I bought him because I had nothing to do!"

"Seth, it's in the past."

"Who the hell is Captain Oats?"

"A very important captain. Met him online"

"I'm going. But I'm not talking to you."

"Seth, we all know you can't not talk. And seeming you live together, make up. Now!" She's worst then my mom.

So I, forced by Anna, shook Ryan's hand and was out the door.

Not knowing who's house exactly I would stumble into.


	9. Panty Raid

trying-to-resist-writing-more-so-i-don't-run-out-of-ideas-to-quickly…

Well, that didn't work. Thanks to blinky for the help!

Seth's POV

-

I'm lost. You would think I wouldn't get lost; California is way bigger then Maine.

But somehow, I can't find my way back to the dorm.

I just passed a store though, maybe I should go in and buy something, and pretend I was in someone's house..

No Seth, it's just a little break in…that could get me in more trouble. Yes, I'm screwed.

Hey, here's something interesting! A purple house with pink shutters. Anna would love this.

It looked like no one was home. No cars, no lights on.

So unless this was someone asleep that rode a bike, I think I will be okay.

I went inside and got nervous when I saw a helmet on the kitchen table. Thank god there were no alarms, that would suck.

I saw two bedroom doors, one's pink and the other was white.

I figured there would be like a 6 year old in the pink one so I checked the white one.

And there they were, two 60 year olds in their beds, asleep.

I froze for a minute, but quietly shut the door.

Shit, shit, shit! I'm gonna get caught.

I quickly went into the pink bedroom and since no one was in there, I went in the dresser and grabbed the first thing I could find.

It was underwear, and I felt like such a creep taking six year old underwear. But once I felt that it was lace, I highly doubted this girl was six. Plus now Anthony would think I'm cool.

This would have all worked out great, no one would have known I was there, if I wasn't me. Any other person would make it out fine. But what did I do? Why fall down the stairs of course.

In doing that I also dropped the panties. The old man came down with a bat, so I took off running. I grabbed the underwear first though, wanting to get this over with. Fortunately for me, I had age on my side. But he also had a car, in the backyard.

Damnit why didn't I check there.

By the time he got it started, I was at the nearest gas station asking for directions back to the dorm.

-

Because I was still in shock from the whole old guy thing, I never really looked at the panties. But when I got there Ryan, Anna, and Anthony did.

Ryan and Anthony high fived me while Anna looked shocked.

"What's up with you Anna?"

"Nothing, just read the back of those for me please."

A little confused, but I turned the underwear over

Sure enough it said Anna in purple embroidery.

"Are these? Was that? Did I?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"You mean, **your **grandfather chased me with a bat? Good thing he didn't see me cause if I ever meet him, it will be awkward."

"What do you mean he didn't see you?" she asked

"Uhm, well you see, I didn't want to get caught and all…so I wore gloves and a ski mask."

"Oh my god. Dude, you were just stealing a chick's panties." Anthony said

Anna cleared her throat.

"I mean a ladies undergarments." He said as he winked at her.

"Seth, I cannot believe you went into MY house! Well, at least you didn't get seen. Because I don't think anyone can forget those locks of yours" she said as she twirled a strand of my hair with her fingers.

"Yes, we can all be grateful for that"

"Actually, its just you man" I really do miss it when he had no sense of humor.

"Anna, will you forgive me?" I asked as I put on my fake puppy dog eyes. My real ones were reserved only for when Summer was mad at me.

She threw a pillow at me.

"You are NEVER meeting them! He may recognize your bean pole body."

"Oh, oh you have jokes now huh!"

"That I do Seth, that I do."

-  
Summer POV

"Kirsten, do you and Seth talk..you know about personal stuff?"

"No, he likes to exclude me from basically everything."

"Good, because I need to talk to you two, about him."

Kirsten and Marissa both stared at me as if to say 'go on'.

"Here's the thing. I don't know if I'm in love with him, even though I thought I was when I told Anna.."

"Wait, what?" Marissa asked

"I talked to her, oh yah! And she's at Seth's boarding school."

They both have blank looks on their faces.

Not wanting to explain, I went back to my story "So I don't know if I love him, but I do know that I still have feelings for him."

"Then tell him!" Kirsten said.

"Zach."

"Zach? Who's Zach?" We really had to fill her in.

"My boyfriend, has been for about 2 months now… I care about him too; it's just that with my past with Seth…well it changes things a bit."

"You should stay with Zach." Well, we didn't have to worry about her siding with Seth.

"What?" we both asked.

"Well, Seth did leave you. I mean can you really trust him again?"

"Maybe not now, but I still can't help having feelings for him. I mean he was my boyfriend for a while."

"Still, you can't play with people's emotions. You can't leave Zach, or he will probably feel like you did when Seth left you."

"What if he doesn't want to break up with me?"

"Then tell him that you want to end it. When you actually do. But if you care about him then don't leave him."

"Okay."

Kirsten turned towards Marissa.

"Anything you would like to talk about?"

"Well, okay, but you promise not to tell Ryan?"

"Yes, we don't talk that much either."

"Well, okay. I'm over Ryan; at least I think I am. But I am starting a new relationship."

What? Coop!

"Huh? Coop!" I said as I hit her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's pretty embarrassing."

"Come on Coop, I dated Seth Cohen. I know all about embarrassing." Whoops "No offense Kirsten"

"Oh, none taken."

"Anyway it's worse then you've had to deal with, trust me Sum. You haven't met this person before; they don't go to our school."

"What, did he drop out?" I asked

"No, but she did."

Holy shit.

-

There it is..not a shocker seeming its already happened, but I decided to have Alex and Marissa get together earlier in my little version of season 2. I will run out of ideas fast if I keep posting a chapter a day but I guess this makes up for the month I didn't post.

So I'll post sometime this week, maybe Friday. Or maybe next Monday or something

Depending on the next idea that pops into my head, it could be tomorrow.

Review!


	10. Déjà vu

k, so I lied. It's been like a week, not 2 days.

Seth's POV, to start

A/N seth and alex never happened, so Summer doesn't know her

Anna was taking me on another one of her walks around campus.

"So, Seth. Any girls here you like?"

"Nah, they all are pale, god does Maine get any sun?"

It was only November and already I was freezing.

"Yah, in the summer. Besides, Maine girls can tan, in a tanning booth."

"Well, I only like natural tans."

"You are looking for any excuse not to like a girl. Or any **other** girl, should I say."

"No, its just who likes a fake tan? When I meet a girl with a real tan, then we can talk."

Just as she was about to say something, a familiar person walked up to us.

"Anna Banana!"

Anna looked up and shrieked "Grampa!"

Oh shit.

"And who's your friend?"

She looked at me and the color drained from her face

"This is Seth. He just transferred here."

"Hmm, I feel like I've seen you before. Maybe it's just your outfit."

I looked down and sure enough, I'm wearing the outfit I did that night.

After he left Anna smacked my chest.

"Ow!"

"You idiot! Burn that outfit before I do."

"Right away….Anna Banana." I said with a smirk.

Marissa's POV

Maybe telling them wasn't the best idea.

They both sat, shocked for what felt like hours.

It was only 10 seconds, but that was the worst 10 seconds of my life.

"You mean like, a girl?" Summer asked

"Yah. Alex actually."

"Who's that?"

"She works at the Bait shop, look I wanted to tell you but I didn't want you to like hate me."

"I don't, of course. It's cool. As long as you don't fall in love with me."

I threw a pillow at her.

Then Kirsten spoke up

"You should tell Ryan."

"No, no way." Summer said

"Yes, if he still thinks he has a shot….you should defiantly tell him."

"Ughh, do I have to?"

Summer, thinking it over, said yes too.

"Okay. Uh, I'll go call him."

I walked over to the phone but once I held it up to my ear, I panicked.

I dialed, and said into the receiver "Hi, Ryan. Yah its Marissa. I just wanted to tell you that I'm dating someone-a girl. Yah, I know. Summer and Kirsten. K talk to you later. Bye."

When I hung up I could still hear "The correct time is 6:09 pm. The correct temperature is.."


	11. Meet Blink

After staring at the blank screen for 10 minutes…..

Seth's POV

I saw it. I saw it and I really wish I hadn't.

Anna was the last person I expected to be with Anthony. But it's true.

And I haven't talked to Anna since I walked in on her and Anthony getting it on in **my** bed yesterday.

Knock Knock.

This is probably Anthony; I made him go wash my sheets. And my pillows, and my blankets.

"Seth." Anna said as she blushed.

"Expecting Anthony? No, he's washing everything that you two." I stuck out my tongue in disgust "touched."

"Shut up! Sorry about that by the way."

"So, why are you here?"

"I need to talk to you. Jared's coming up this weekend. And Anthony promised not to say anything. And since you're the only other one that knows…."

"You don't want me to tell shit head." I finished for her.

"Could you? I love him, I really do. But Anthony…."

"Please, spare the details. I won't tell but you have to choose sooner or later."

"I know. Just not now….Listen I gotta go but Jared will be here tomorrow. So, as hard as it will be for you, shut up."

"Well, since you put it so nicely…"

"Thanks."

Knock Knock.

I opened up the door to Anthony, sheets and pillows, and a girl.

"Anthony? Did you wash them ALL. I don't want to get a disease."

"Jesus Seth, we didn't even do it. Thanks to you."

"I do what I can."

Anthony pointed to the girl "This is Amanda, she came over to get some of your notes."

"What class?"

"Spanish."

"Dude, you're in that class with me, she should use your notes."

"I don't go to class, who do you think I am?"

"Fine, come with me." I said to her

She took my notes and started writing them down.

"Do you want to take them and like write them somewhere else? Cause were on Anthony's bed and I really have no idea what's on this."

"No, it's fine. I can take them right now."

I took the chance to really look at her.

She had on a low cut shirt, revealing most of her ginormous boobs. Her face was pretty, she was a blond with big lips, but her eyes were small. She wasn't Summer at all. Amanda was basically a Marissa, except way bigger boobs. She was as tall as me and so skinny.

Summer was better.

Jesus Seth, you are supposed to be getting over her, not thinking of her day and night.

Hmm, getting over Summer. Amanda could help.

"Amanda?"

She looked up. "My friends call me Blink."

"Oh, mind if I ask why?"

"I used to be obsessed with Blink 182, not really anymore but the name sort of stuck."

"Oh. Blink?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna go get something to eat? Ryan and Anthony ate my snacks and I have a craving for hamburgers."

"Sure, just let me finish."

That went better then expected.

We went to Wendy's and I got a double cheeseburger.

Amanda got a salad.

Summer wouldn't, Summer would always get a hamburger and a frosty.

Damnit, I'm thinking of her again.

"So, when did you meet Anthony?"

"Two weeks ago."

"Oh."

"So when did you start going here."

"Two years ago."

"So when did you.."

She cut me off "Seth, lets go back to your room. I forgot my notes."

"Are you done?"

"Yah."

"Uhm okay. Let's go."

When we got there Blink didn't waste anytime.

She pushed me onto my bed and starting kissing me.

"I think that your notes are over there." I said between kisses.

"Shut up." she said as she starting working on my shirt.

She got it off and then starting unbuckling my pants.

I looked at the clock, and then saw Princess Sparkles.

Just looking at me.

I stopped Amanda.

"Sorry, I have to go meet Ryan somewhere. I'm really sorry."

"What?" She said as she kissed me again

Then Anna came in.

I blushed then said

"So, I guess were even now huh?"

I said Seth would have other women in his life!


	12. Gold Digger

Blink's POV

So, I'm out shopping with my boyfriend, who has a very large wallet, and I'm looking at the cutest prada bag EVER! I should be happy right? Nope, because Anna's with us.

She's always telling Seth I use him for his money.

How rude! I mean, I am, but no one's supposed to know!

I go up to the cash register and frantically look in my pockets.

"Where's my wallet!"

"I'm beginning to question if you even have one." Bitch.

"Yes I do, I just think I left it in your car."

She raised an eyebrow at me "You have your purse but not your wallet?"

Jesus, good thing I'm a good liar…this bitch is good!

"I took it out when we stopped at that store, and I got a Sprite." It was only 99 cents…

She just looked at me.

Thank god Seth stepped in.

"I'll pay for it Blinky."

I put on a mock surprise, and I'm pretty sure Anna noticed.

"Thank's! I'll pay you back I swear."

"Its fine baby, I have this one."

I kissed him, a little too long just to rub it in Anna's face.

It was as if she liked him. Although she was having an affair with Anthony and she had a boyfriend, she always tried to split us up. Well, for the 2 days we've been dating.

I didn't mind that much. I don't see us lasting. Sure I like him. And yah, he's funny, smart and cute. And okay I like that he calls me Blinky when no one else does. But I'll probably end it in a month…once we've done it a couple times and he buys me a ton of things.

Anna's POV

Well, so far I've done a horrible job of following Summer's orders.

Amanda is such a slut, probably the last girl Summer would want with Seth.

I had to split them up, somehow.

So I waited for a chance to get Seth alone.

I saw him alone in the library one day, so I went over.

"Hey Cohen. Mind if I…?" I motioned to the empty chair across from him.

"Oh, yah sure."

"So, how are things going with you two?"

"Blinky? Things are good. We don't really talk though."

Hmmm..

"What? What do you guys do then?" Ew. "Please don't answer that."

"No, its not that. We don't…we haven't yet."

"Okay, so what do you do then?"

"When she comes to see me she usually just makes out with me. Then she tries to, you know, and I look up and see Princess Sparkles. She's like worse then my parents. Just hovering over me, seeing what mistakes I'll make next."

"And when you see Princess Sparkles you, what?"

"I stop her, because I'm not completely over Summer."

"Completely?"

"Okay, I'm still in love with her."

What?

"Then what the hell are you doing with Blink?"

"I like her too, and I love spending time with her. She's nice, you know?"

"No, I don't. Because I don't find taking all your money kind of mean."

"She's not like that."

"Oh really? Because I find it strange that whenever we're shopping, she forgets her wallet. And that she never pays you back."

"I tell her its okay."

"Okay, so what about you don't talk? How can you know she's nice? She doesn't want you Seth. She wants your money and to get in your bed."

He looked confused. God guys could be such idiots.

"With her, is it like what you and Summer had? Or you and I even? You don't talk, you don't play games or anything, I mean come on! Does she even know your last name?"

He shrugged.

"Better question. Do you know her's?"

"Hold on, it's coming to me. Just give me a minute…"

I had to get Summer up here.

"I have to go, but just think about what I said, okay?"

"Yep."

Blink's POV

I opened up Seth's door. But no Seth.

I figured he'd be back so I sat on his bed.

Next to it was a plastic horse. It was always the last thing Seth looked at before he stopped her from getting in his pants.

It must remind him of something.

Something that would make him not have sex with me.

Something like…a girl!

Nope, this would not work

So I took the horse and shoved it in the back of his medicine cabinet above the sink.

There, now nothing will stop us.

Seth's POV

I thought about what Anna said.

5 minutes after she left I yelled out "Multor! I knew I would remember."

Everyone was looking at me so, embarrassed, I left.

When I got back to my room, Blinky was there to greet me.

She pushed me on my bed and starting kissing me.

This had basically become a routine. She would kiss me and push me on my bed, my shirt would come off, I would look up and there's Princess Sparkles.

She had my shirt off, and probably as a way to get me to stay she got her's off too.

I unhooked her bra and she got my pants off.

I was down to my boxer's when I looked up

I suddenly pushed her off me and yelled

"Where's Princess Sparkles?"


	13. Throw away your old life For her

Seth's POV

"Uhm, uhm who?"

"Princess Sparkles! Plastic horse, always there!" I pointed to my table

"Never seen it."

I put on my shirt and pants.

"Seth! What are you doing?"

She couldn't possibly understand.

"Finding her!"

"What's more important" she said as started tugging on my pants. "Me, or some stupid horse?"

I pulled up my pants and said "She's not stupid."

I got up and looked everywhere

Not under my bed, not in my drawers, not in the sink, jesus she wasn't even in the toilet!

After 15 minutes of looking I went over to Blinky

"Could you maybe help?"

"Look in the medicine cabinet." She said, not looking at me.

I went over and sure enough, way in the back was Princess Sparkles.

I picked her up, dusted her off, and went over to Blink.

"Did you do this?"

"Duh Seth! Every time we get even close to having sex you take one look at that." She said with disgust. "I mean, how important could that be?"

"Very important okay? If Summer knew this happened…"

Whoops.

"Who's Summer?"

Lie, she'll kill you if she finds out you keep your ex's things.

"A friend."

"Bullshit, its your ex girlfriend, isn't it?"

"Uh.. uh…"

"Let me see her."

"What?"

"If you have this thing, then obviously you have a picture."

She'll know I'm lying if I don't show her…

I went over to my closet and took out her picture

Blinky scanned it over and said "She looks so familiar.."

"Really?"

"I don't know.. does she have a younger sister? I may have met her."

"No, she doesn't."

"Anyway, your still in love with this girl huh?"

"No, of course not. You're my girlfriend now anyway." I said, lying.

"Whatever." She said then made a thinking pose. "I'll forgive you if…"

"If…?" I asked, afraid of the answer

"You have sex with me. And the horse goes in the closet."

"What like forever?"

"Yes."

I put Princess Sparkles in, hoping Summer wasn't doing the same with Captain Oats.

"Before we do, maybe we should talk."

"About what? Seth, you know I don't like talking."

"I know, but Anna said that we should talk more."

"Who cares about what Anna says?"

"Well, we don't really talk, maybe we should."

She rolled her eyes, let out a long breath and said "What about?"

"Comics?"

"Comics? Gross, were not 6 Seth."

I blushed and nodded my head as I said "Kidding."

Summer accepted my love for comics. What the hell am I doing with this girl?

She put a finger to my lips and took off her shirt.

"Okay." I said "We can talk later."

She took off mine, and starting sucking on my neck.

"Much later." She said.

She got my pants off and slipped out of her skirt and thong.

I took one last look at my closet, feeling guilty, as she took off my boxers and grabbed a condom.

Definitely not Summer. But I would have to live.

Summer's POV

I just left the Cohen's and excitedly drove home.

My dad called me and said he bought me tickets to go see Seth in 2 days.

I called up Seth as soon as I got home.

"Hey." He answered, sounding out of breath.

"Cohen, you tired?"

"Oh, yah I just ran. Like a mile. So now I'm tired."

"You, running? I'm not buying it."

"Well, I…"

"Save it Cohen," I said cutting him off "I've got really good news!"

"Hmm?" He asked

"I'm flying down there in 2 days, for the weekend!"

"That's awesome! You can stay with Anna! You know she's here right?"

"Yah, I've talked to her."

Then I heard some girl in the backround.

"Is that Anna now? Cause I want to talk to her.."

"Yah, but she's leaving. She's got a test to study for."

"Oh." I said.

"So Zach and I broke up."

"Really? You guys were like Super Couple. What happened?"

"We were too much like old people when we were together, it never would have worked." I said as I pictured the breakup

_Zach came over the Cohen's today, knowing I would be there_

_I had been there for 3 days, and I hadn't seen him since the night before Cohen left._

"_Summer, you look so…"_

"_Disgusting?" I asked since I had been in my PJ's for the whole time_

"_No, depressed I would say."_

"_Oh." I said trying to cover that I actually was up._

"_So, I came to talk. About us."_

_Uh oh._

"_What are we doing?" He asked_

"_Going out?" I asked, knowing he wasn't talking about that_

"_No, I mean what are we doing, together?"_

"_Uh…?"_

"_You need to go see Seth. If he makes you like this," he said pointing to me "Then clearly he's right for you. You and I…we should be friends."_

"_I'd like that" I said as I gave him a little kiss._

"_So, good luck with Seth." He said._

"_Good luck with that Rebecca." I said, referring to the girl who went to his old school_

"_How did you..?" _

"_I could tell. You look at her like you look at no one else."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's fine, you have her and I'll be alone for the rest of my life" I said with a smile_

_Apparently he didn't catch on_

_I hit him on the shoulder and said "Kidding. I'll try again with Cohen, but knowing him, he'll probably screw it up again."_

"_I gotta go. Rebecca's meeting me for lunch."_

_I gave him a small hug and said "Go get her."_

_He smiled at me and said "Go get **him**"_

"So, your next relationship, are you guy's gonna be like a middle aged couple?"

"Shut up Cohen."

After a second of thinking, I decided to tell him I wanted to be with him.

"Cohen, when I come up I was thinking that we…"

I stopped when I heard the girl say "Seth, are you coming back to bed?"

"Is that Anna?" I asked, a little mad

"No, uhm that's Amanda."

"Amanda…Are you two going out?"

"Sorta."

"Oh." I said, a little hurt

"So, what did you wanna do?"

"Oh, uhm I hear that they have beautiful woods. Maybe we could take a walk?"

"Sure."

"Okay, bye Cohen."

"Bye."

I hung up, and immediately called Anna.

When she picked up I yelled "How could you! I said don't let him go out with any sluts!"

"Summer? I'm trying my best to split them up.. she's a gold digger and a slut, but Seth refuses to see it. He's trying to get over you, but not working."

"Oh, well I'm coming up in 2 days, could I stay with you?"

"Yah, my roommate is going home for the weekend. And about Amanda and Seth, he hardly likes her, I can tell. When you get up here he's just going to realize he still loves you. I think so anyway."

"Okay, I gotta go. Bye"

"Bye"

I went to go pack, packing every slutty outfit I owned.

This Amanda bitch is going down.


	14. Summer, meet Blinky again

Hey, sorry I haven't posted in a while. Had a little bit of writers block, hell I still have it!

So here goes nothing.

Summer's POV

Well here I was, in Maine, and freezing my ass off.

Maybe this skirt was a little bit too short to wear in winter, but right now, getting Cohen back was all I was thinking about.

After 20 minutes of getting lost, I got directions, so here I am, in front of Cohen's door, about to meet this whore.

He opened the door and hugged me.

I looked past him and apparently this girl was jealous.

Because she came up, put her arms around him and started kissing him.

But I smiled when he broke away from her, and gave her a look saying 'stop.'

When she stepped back a bit, arms still wrapped around Cohen, I took a good look at her. It was worse then I expected. Her skirt, if possible, is even shorter then mine, and her boobs are way bigger then mine are. I crossed my arms over my chest, feeling a little self conscious.

She looked vaguely familiar. I knew I had seen her before, I just can't remember where.

I stuck my hand out at her.

"Summer Roberts."

A couple seconds after I said my name her eyes got big.

"Summer? As in Summer from Orange County?"

Amanda?

"Amanda?"

I looked from her to Cohen, who had the biggest confused look on his face.

"Do you two…have you two…did I miss something?" he asked

"Amanda Multor." I said with disgust.

"What's up bitch!" she squealed as she moved in to hug me.

I pushed her away and gave her an 'I still haven't forgiven you' look

_I was so happy to get out of the house, because my dad was out of town and I was stuck with the step monster._

_I was on my way to Amanda's house, my best friend of 3 years, to surprise her for her birthday._

_It was her 15th birthday, and I had gotten her the most beautiful necklace._

_When I walked in she was on top of Ben, my boyfriend for a year._

_She looked up and said "Summer! Uhh what are you doing here?"_

"_Giving my best friend her fucking present." I yelled as I stomped on the present I had gotten her._

_I slapped her and kicked Ben in the balls._

_Before I left, I said what we used to always say to each other when we would leave. I smacked my lips twice and said "See ya later bitch." _

_I walked out of her house, crying, and at that moment I met Marissa Cooper._

_She offered me a ride home, but instead we ended up sleeping at my house, and quickly became my best friend._

_And I swore that I would never talk to Amanda ever again, and it became easy when she moved away, 3 weeks after that._

Seth looked as confused as hell, so I explained.

"She stabbed me in the back. I came over one day to find her half naked with my boyfriend."

"Hey," she defended "It wasn't all me, I mean Ben was in on it too. And it's not like that was the first time."

I slapped her in the face and turned around to walk out, but then she shoved me.

Oh hell no.

I turned back around to face her, and as I did she attempted to punch me, but I dodged it just in time.

I laughed a little and punched her square in the face.

This was the problem with Amanda, the bitch would try to fight someone, totally miss, get hit and then come back for more.

She fell down, and then tried to hit me again, but Seth stopped her.

She smiled as she hugged him, but then she stepped back and took a good look at him.

"Oh god. Oh god no."

"What?" He asked.

"Your Seth Cohen."

"I thought we cleared that up, like a while ago. You know, when we met?"

"You know I don't like to talk, or listen. Why didn't you tell me you were from Orange County?"

"I did. You probably weren't listening yet again."

"Summer, isn't this the kid we would always laugh at?" She said as she pointed at Cohen.

Stupid bitch.

"Uhh," I said as I felt my face redden "I think so."

"Ewww!" she squealed "Uhm, Seth, thanks for the stuff, and the sex, but it's over, sorry. I can't go out with the class nerd, no matter how rich he is."

Ouch.

I looked over at Cohen sadly, but he didn't look sad, he looked mad.

Because he couldn't hit a girl, I went over there and did it for him.

She hit me first, but as big as she was, she was weak. I punched her with all the anger I had felt back then, and now.

Seth grabbed my arm, signaling to go. I stepped over Amanda and smacked my lips two times and said "See ya later bitch." Probably with more hate then I did 2 years ago.

We walked over to Anna's room quietly. When we got there we could hear another guys voice.

We walked in and I recognized Ryan, but who was this other guy.

Anna hugged me, and then brought the other guy forward and said "Summer, Seth, this is my boyfriend," Then she looked at Seth "Jared."

Then Seth smiled "Hey Shi.." Anna glared at him "Jared!"


	15. Secrets and Seth? Don't mix well

Summer's POV

It was a Saturday night, Seth, Anna, Ryan, Jared, and I were at a party.

And Seth had had one to many to drink.

And of course, he was talking to people that he probably shouldn't be talking to.

And Jared is now heading his way.

Anna told me all about her and Jared and Anthony, and how Seth knew.

And Cohen and alcohol didn't mix with him knowing secrets.

I went over, to get him away.

As I went over I could hear them talking a little.

"Hey Shit head!" Good way to start things off.

"What did you call me?" Jared asked.

"Shit. Head. Your last name, verryy creative. What is that, Irish?"

I went over to get him the hell out of there.

"Sorry, uhm Cohen has a problem. One drink goes straight to his head…"

"Summer! Jareddd have youu met Summer?"

"Yah, yesterday, when I met you."

"Oh. Well Summer, she's just Summerr. Just Summer. Not winter." Cohen slurred as he laughed at his little joke.

"Summer have you seen Anna? I can't find her.." Poor guy. Seems nice enough. He deserves to know..

"Anna? She's probably with Anthony. Or maybe Ryan. Anna is the Jaulins Phatormary Pimpette." He explained to a dumbfounded Jared.

"Uhh…" He said as Anna arrived.

"Jared! Hi!"

Jared looked from her, to Seth, to Anthony.

"Slut." He spat out as he walked away.

Anna had tears in her eyes as she looked at me.

I pointed to Cohen, as he looked at her innocently.

"Shhhh! Summmerr! Don't telll onn mee!"

Anna ran off after Jared.

"Oh well, I still love you."

Alcohol talking, its gotta be.

"Excuse me?"

"I said I love you! I do, I do, I doooo!" He said, imitating Kel and his orange soda.

"We should go." I said as I opened the door and starting walking.

"Can I go with you? I don't wanna go back to Anthony." He said then giggled. "I think he's gonna beat the shit outta mee."

"You think staying with Anna will be better?"

"Ryan'ss working on a project all night, and I wanna be with people I knoww."

"You know Anthony."

"But I know you too. And you won't punch me."

"He won't punch you. He probably doesn't know yet."

"Yah, he does. He was behind Anna, you didn't seeeee?"

"I was trying to make you feel better, but whatever. Anyway you can't stay with Anna, she'll kill you."

"Please?" He asked with sad eyes.

"No." I shook my finger. Jesus, way to treat him like a dog.

"Okayy." He said as he made his way in his dorm

"But I stillll love you!"

"Do you want me to walk you up?"

I saw his eyes light up as he said "Yahh!"

I walked him up and we came in right as Anthony was.

He looked at me and smiled a little.

"Hey guyysss." He slurred. Okay, so is everyone drunk but me?

I went down the stairs until I heard a thump.

Had to be Cohen.

I went up only to find Seth on the ground, and Anthony on top of him punching the shit out of him.

"You and your stupid mouth! You fucking idiot, he fucking dumped her!" he screamed.

I went over and started kicking him hard.

"Get off him!" I yelled

"Bitch!" He said as he got off and went inside.

I went over to Seth who was holding his eye.

"Oww. He got me!"

"Yah he did. God Cohen, you're such an idiot."

"I want my mommy." He said.

"She's in Newport."

"I don't wanna be here anymore. I wanna go back. To my mommy and my daddy. And you. I hate being away from you."

"Seth, stop, you don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do." And for a moment I thought he was sober. "I love you Summerrrr."

I kissed his forehead and said "Let's go. We can't go to Anna's and we can't stay here. So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to the park."

"The park? Ew, like old guys hang out there at night."

"I'll protect you." Hmm, I liked wasted Cohen.

When we got to the park he led me to a tree.

"Let's stay here." He said as he sat, taking me with him.

It was fairly warm out, so I figured we could stay here, for the night.

I sat next to him, and put my head on his shoulders.

This was a little romantic, until he ran up and threw up in the bushes.

But he came back and we resumed the position.

And I even ignored his breath, for a while.

"Someday, I'll make it so it can never be cold" He said as wind started picking up.

Defiantly the alcohol talking, I thought as he pulled me closer for warmth.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Ehhh, I hated it. Didn't turn out like I first imagined but whatever

Reviews, as always, welcome!


	16. I Know

K, so sorry its taken so long. I've had writers block, and it hasn't really gone away but ill try. Starting with Summer's POV, don't know if ill change it or not.

I woke up to a very smelly Cohen. He was sweating and smelled of alcohol.

"Ew" I said as I pushed him off me

"Huh." he mumbled as he slowly woke up

"Cohen, you smell. Now you get to choose. Either you can sleep for a while longer and I leave you, or you can get off your lazy ass and shower."

"Summer, stop screaming." he said as he rubbed his head. "Where am I?"

Cohen was kinda cute when he was confused. But he was also smelly.

This time I did scream "Cohen! Shower, NOW!"

"Ahh Summer, stopp" He yelled back, covering his ears. "Just let me sleep."

"Alright, when I said you had to choose, I meant you had to choose the shower. So shake a leg."

And when Cohen actually shakes his leg, I kicked him.

"Lets go." I say, yanking him by his shirt.

After a long shower, and an even longer nap, Cohen was back to normal, well normal for him anyway.

"Hey, Summer." He mumbled as he got up.

I laid down next to him. "So, basically everyone hates you."

"Jesus. What did I do this time."

"Well, you told Jared that Anna and Anthony are hooking up."

"Did he take it well?" Cohen asked, knowing the answer.

"Well, I would avoid Anthony, he wants to kill you. You also might want to steer clear of Anna. But Ryan's okay."

"Hmm, we should go find him."

"Before we do. uh I wanted to talk about..."

I was interrupted by a knock at his door.

He got up half way, but I pushed him back down and told him I would get it.

I opened the door only to find Amanda.

"Hello Summer."

"Hey Amanda, nice shiner." I said with disgust.

"Aha. So where's Seth, I've decided that I can put that he used to be a loser behind me." She said, entering the room.

I couldn't let her break Cohen's heart again, although I doubt that he would take her back.

Thinking fast, I said "Well your too late."

I went back to Seth on the bed.

"We were in the middle of something." I said.

And with that I got on top of him and started kissing him. Taken back, it took him a second to respond, but when he did, he made up for lost time.

I heard Amanda say something, and then storm off.

"She's gone." He mumbled into my mouth.

I pulled back, and noticed that the door was left open. I went over to it, and shut it then locked it.

I came back to Seth, to find him grinning like an idiot.

"I know." I said before falling back on top of him.

"Are you sure? Cause I don't want you to do anything you'll..."

"Shut up Cohen."

I thought about it for a second. What if he ran away again. I don't think I was mentally prepared for that.

But he had changed since last year.

So I took off my shirt, and waited for his reaction.

"Whatever you say Summer, yes."

Well, not completely changed.

So, thats the end. I was going to drag it on for a couple more chapters, but it seems right to end it there


End file.
